bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinky Gauthier
Pinky Gauthier is a female student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Preppies clique. She is voiced by Kaija Matiss. Character Description Pinky has dark brown hair. She wears an Aquaberry sweater vest over a white blouse and an Aquaberry skirt. She wears brown shoes and gold jewellery can be seen on her hands and around her neck. During the winter she wears a pink knit cap, pink mittens, a pink zip-up sweater and blue jeans. During Halloween Pinky predictably, dresses up as a princess, complete with gown and tiara. Her surname suggests that she has French descent, but there is no evidence to support this. Characteristics Pinky is the cousin of Preppies leader Derby Harrington. She was betrothed to him and considered it as a tradition in her family. Attractive, but very spoiled, Pinky considers herself a princess and demands to be treated like one. She's a daddy's girl and dislikes her stepmother who is six years older than her. Pinky is sometimes very hostile to people she considers below her social class, although she has a romantic interest in lower class boys. She can sometimes be seen insulting Beatrice. She hates Lola though, who's her enemy because of the Preppies and Greasers rivalry and they're instantly hostile towards eachother when they cross paths. She's on the cheerleading squad. Constantino has a crush on Pinky, but she has no interest in him. Where she can be found Pinky can be found at the Harrington House and Boxing Gym, socializing with the other Preps. She can also be at the football field during or after class hours at cheerleading practice with Angie and Christy, socializing with them both and with the other Jocks. Once in a while, she can be in the cafeteria and in the library. Pinky can also be inside or outside the Girls Dorm, either picking on Beatrice or fighting Lola. Role in Story Pinky warms up to Jimmy when he clears the line of the movie theatre for her so she can get in first and when Derby is three minutes late for a date to the carnival, she dumps him and goes with Jimmy instead. Pinky can later be seen with the other Preps at the Boxing Gym when Jimmy challenges Bif Taylor to a boxing match. Quotes Wandering campus *Why do poor people have to be so rude? Is it genetics or something? *That boy is so dangerous and so exciting. *I swear she's trying to look just like me. How creepy is that? *Maybe I can make Daddy divorce her when she gets older. Conversing *My father said he is gonna buy me an Italian convertible when I turn 16. *I wish I could socialize with people outside Daddy's tax bracket. *You know... I've always been strangely attracted to the socially disadventage Jimmy. You people... you're just... so... real. Poverty is very romantic I think (When talking to Jimmy during their date). Taunting *Go hide your ugly face! *Take your stinky B.O. and go! *You're such a wannabe! *Whinner. Come-ons *So, Jimmy... wanna make out? *How do you like my lip gloss, Jimmy? After being kissed *You're such a bad boy, Jimmy! It's very exciting. *This romance is so dangerous! *Oh, wow Jimmy... you really know what you're doing. Bottom Pinched *Oh Jimmy Hopkins, you're so bad! Knocked Out *Someone call my daddy...please... Others on Pinky *Gordon: I heard that Pinky has a thing for Hopkins. Talk about bad taste, it's not like she's hot stuff anyways. *Constantinos: I'm in love with Pinky and she won't even look at me. Gauthier, Pinky Gauthier, Pinky